Skrucha
by Waruna
Summary: Bywały chwile gdy Gellert Grindelwald zamknięty w najwyższej celi niebosiężnej wieży Numengardu pozwalał sobie wspominać i odczuwać skruchę z powodu swojej niesławnej przeszłości. Miniaturka, wspominany lekki slash. Tłumaczenie opowiadania "A Prisoner's Remorse" autorstwa WayLowHalo.


Bywały chwile gdy Gellert Grindelwald zamknięty w najwyższej celi niebosiężnej wieży Numengardu pozwalał sobie wspominać i odczuwać skruchę z powodu swojej niesławnej przeszłości.

Okropieństw, które popełniał dla większego dobra.

 _Większe dobro._

Pomyśleć, że kiedyś o tym marzył.

Leżąc na swojej zapadniętej pryczy gapił się w wąski pasek nieba widoczny z szpary niewiele szerszej od jego dłoni, Grindelwald zmarszczył brwi. Nie był nawet pewien czy to był zły sen.

Świat bez wojen.

Tego właśnie chciał. Świat, w którym czarodzieje nie musieliby się ukrywać, gdzie społeczeństwo magiczne i mogolskie mogłoby żyć wspólnie w harmonii i pokoju...

To nie było takie złe marzenie, prawda?

Nosił je w sobie zbyt długo, to zaszło za daleko, Był zbyt okrutny, wiedział to. Zbyt bezwzględny w swoich ambicjach i ostatecznie to co miało być dziełem jego życia stało się przeciwieństwem dla tego, co chciał osiągnąć i właśnie z tego powodu robił sobie teraz wyrzuty.

Wszystkie życia, które odebrał i wszystkie szkody, którym nie zdoła zadośćuczynić. Wszelki ból i cierpienie jakie spowodował.

Włączając w to cierpienie osoby, która liczyła się dla niego najbardziej. Jedynej osoby, która kiedykolwiek idealnie pasowała do niego pod względem intelektualnym, która go rozumiała, która go kochała.

I którą on kochał.

Gellert Grindelwald zamknął oczy przypominając sobie od tak dawna nie widzianą twarz. Długi nos, miękkie kasztanowe włosy i błyszczące, wspaniale niebieskie oczy.

Grindelwald uśmiechnął się.

 _Albus._

Popełnił tak wiele błędów w swoim życiu a mimo to wciąż pamiętał ten, który stał się sytuacją bez wyjścia.

Przez długi czas chciał obwiniać innych ludzi byleby nie siebie. Na przykład młodszego brata Albusa. Na pewno to było o wiele lepsze od obwiniania samego siebie.

W końcu Grindelwald był zbyt mądry dla tego rodzaju rzeczy. Zbyt inteligentny, by winić każdego poza samym sobą. Nawet jeżeli wiedział, że wina leży po jego stronie.

Kozi pastuch, tak subtelny, że zrzucenie na niego winy było tak proste jak teraz przyznanie, że był niewinny.

Ta biedna dziewczyna też była niewinna. Nigdy, nawet przez moment Grindelwald nie obwiniał o nic Ariany. Nawet on nie upadł tak nisko. Ona była zbyt słodka, zbyt skrzywdzona przez tamtych mugoli, by miał jej to zrobić.

I Albus... no cóż, nigdy nie był w stanie winić Albusa. Nie naprawdę. Albus był zbyt dobry. Zawsze taki był.

Nie, wina leżała po jego stronie, wiedział o tym, znał tą prawdę niemal równie dobrze jak własne imię.

Koziarz, Aberforth, próbował sprawić, by choć raz pomyśleli rozsądnie, ale to on - Grindelwald, stracił nerwy.

Jego wina.

 _„Nie Gellercie! Nie, nie rób im krzywdy!"_

Albus po prostu starał się chronić swoje rodzeństwo. Jedyną rodzinę jaka mu pozostała. Naprawdę niczym sobie na to nie zasłużył.

 _„Gellercie, przestań! Krzywdząc ich, sprawiasz mi ból!"_

Tyle błędów i Ariana, ta biedna dobroduszna Ariana, która zawsze była dla niego taka miła leżała martwa na podłodze, jak kukiełka, której sznurki ktoś nagle przeciął jednym zdecydowanym cięciem.

Nie miało znaczenia, kto rzucił to zaklęcie – wina była obezwładniająca. Jego obecność i jego idee zniszczyły wszystko, sprawiły, że wszystko zawaliło się jak domek z kart.

Spojrzał wtedy w oczy Albusa i wiedział, że nie ma już odwrotu, że istnieje cierpienie, którego nie można już uleczyć. Rany zbyt głębokie.

I uciekł. Uciekł jak tchórz i nigdy nie wrócił popełniając od tamtego dnia błąd po błędzie.

Nie istniał już Albus zdolny do zapanowania nad gniewem. Ani taki, który byłby w stanie się kontrolować.

A wszystko tragicznie wymknęło im się z rąk.

A potem nadszedł dzień, kiedy stanęli ze sobą twarzą w twarz po raz ostatni. Jego najstarszy przyjaciel nie chciał już do niego dołączyć. Nie, tamte czasy należały już do przeszłości i obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

A teraz przebywa w najwyższej celi więzienia jakie zbudował dla swoich przeciwników. Skoro mówimy już o ironii...

I te wszystkie dekady odchodzące w przeszłość... Kiedy usłyszał o śmierci Albusa, nawet po tych wszystkich latach, to wciąż bolało. To naprawdę ciekawe... Siła miłości.

Jego strażnicy wydawali się myśleć, że ta wiadomość go uszczęśliwi. Szczęście. Wpatrywali się w niego, jakby było to coś, czego od dawna pragnął i właśnie dlatego tak się stało. Nie było nikogo z kim mógłby dzielić swój smutek. Nikogo więcej, kto mógłby go zrozumieć. I to też go bolało.

Grindelwald westchnął. Przypuszczał, że teraz to nie ma już żadnej większej różnicy. Nie żył zbyt długo dla tego świata. On też wkrótce będzie martwy.

Przybędzie nowy Czarny Pan.

Tego był pewien.

Jedyny o którym mówiono, że jest jeszcze gorszy niż on był.

Voldemort.

A on, Gellert Grindelwald umrze. Być może jeśli będzie miał szczęście, spotka Albusa jeszcze raz.

To byłoby miłe.

Jednakże, jak na razie jest o wiele więcej ważnych rzeczy do rozważenia w gęstniejącym mroku celi, w której spędził tyle dekad swojego życia. Grindelwald uśmiechnął się groźnie.

Nie było wielu sposobów jakie mu pozostały dzięki którym mógłby zmienić coś na lepsze. Nie były wielu sposobów poprzez jakie mógł odpokutować... ale jeśli, odmówiłby pomocy mrocznemu Czarnemu Panu... postarał się powstrzymać go od zbezczeszczenia grobu wielkiego człowieka... Od przejęcia różdżki o niszczycielskiej potędze... może to coś byłoby warte...

I tak, prawdopodobnie nic co zrobi nie powstrzyma Voldemorta przed zrobieniem tych wszystkich rzeczy, może to wszystko pójdzie na marne, ale musiał spróbować.

To nie zrównoważy całego zła jakie uczynił, to prawda, ale byłoby warto.

Albus chciałby, żeby to zrobił. A on sam chce zrobić dla niego to co słuszne.

To byłaby dobra śmierć


End file.
